Love Desire Need
by Madam Oakheart
Summary: A one-shot adorable Gabifer fanfiction. (I noticed the lack of them.) Gabe/Lucifer Angelcest! You get the idea just some nice romantic smut.


Love Need Desire

Not many people knew, and no one would understand. Lucifer was not the incarnate of evil or the bringer of misery, he was simply an angel. An angel who was betrayed by his family, but he never blamed Gabriel. No Gabriel could do no wrong in his eyes. When Lucifer fell, Gabriel closed in on himself shutting out anyone who could have helped.

A while later he just simply vanished. Some said he left to join Lucifer, others claimed he destroyed his grace and started anew, but some went as far to say he killed himself with his own blade. No one knew the truth, no one dared claim that an Archangel ran away. But run away he did from his family, from his love, and from himself.

Claiming the title Loki and becoming the Trickster was only the start of his sins. He feasted like a glutton on sex, food, and other's misfortune. If Lucifer had asked him if he ever lost sight of who he was, Gabe would have said yes. As Loki he was farther away from his angelic Grace than ever before, but all things end. Lucifer returned, just as he promised.

And unlike people's assumptions the first thing he did was not wreak havoc among humans it was run to Gabriel. He found the other angel standing at the corner of a street looking unusually lost.

"You returned." Gabriel stated looking at the older archangel in silent shock.

"I do keep my promises Gabe."

"Well rejoice the only bondage you have to worry about is one hundred percent harmless." Gabe joked pulling Lucifer into a long over needed hug. Luci made sure to shake his head in mock disapproval before pulling away.

Wasting no time Gabriel launched himself at the taller man, wrapping his legs comfortably around Luci's hips. Without surprise Lu automatically shifted himself to accompany the 160 pound man and placed one hand underneath him while the other curled across the dip in his back. Gabe himself placed one arm around Lucifer's neck and the other began to play with the collar on his lover's green shirt. "Will your vessel be bothered?" Gabriel asked concerned for Nick's comfort.

"No, I can block the flow of thought so he's unawares of what's going on around him. He'll have no clue of the devilish things we'll be getting up too. What of your own?"

"Hell, it's Christmas early for the both of us!" Gabe laughed pulling at the back of the angel's blonde hair. Lu grinned at the eager expression decorating the candy loving Trickster's face. Glancing around Lucifer vanished them to Gabe's apartment, it was a nice change from the frosty night to the warm nicely lit red, white, and black themed apartment. He didn't even question why it looked like a pornography set.

Lucifer smirked at the shorter of the two dropping him back down on his feet. Gabe gave him 'the look' which was basically what Lu called the man's sex face and began to pull the man to his bedroom. As the sound of feet a dog approached curious about its masters visitors. It was obvious the animal had never met anything other than Gabe and his illusions so it was naturally curious.

The angel of truth crouched down next to the mutt stroking it affectionately. "Luci, I'm having company. Go out, have fun." The dog now known as Luci turned and waddled away satisfied with the answer and command it had been given.

"You named your dog after me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He has your mannerism." Gabe defended. Lucifer only chuckled in response before sticking his fingers through Gabe's belt loops and pulling him toward the bed.

"Dogs can't do this." Lucifer stated smugly before straddling the shorter angel. Leaning down he kissed Gabe causing him to throw his arms around the blonde's neck, one hand pulling at his hair. Unaffected by the action Lucifer licked the others soft lower lip and giving the expected reaction he opened his mouth while Lucifer groaned in pleasure. While their tongues danced Lu decided to slide one hand up Gabe's shirt squeezing that one spot on his side.

"Too much clothes." The Trickster gasped tugging at the man's button up. Easily, with a flick of his hand, the upper halves of their bodies became bare. The angel of music lost interest with the man's mouth for the moment and moved to his neck. Years of experience with his lover taught him all the right places to suck, nibble and bite. Gabe himself had one hand of Luci's chest while the other gripped the man's thigh.

It was easy to have Loki gasping when all he had to do was slide a hand down under the front of the man's jeans. Long skilled fingers teased over the fabric covered lump as Gabriel hummed in approval. "I missed you." Gabe whispered in his ear biting the lobe while pulling at his jeans.

"Which parts?" Lucifer teased kissing him softly while his hand slid past the fabric of his briefs. Hand now on bare skin he smiled at Gabe's content expression.

"You waited so long for me and I'm sorry for that." He tilted his head to the side a mischievous glint to his blue eyes. "Now I'll make it up to you."

Lucifer vanished the rest of their clothes with a casual motion. "But for maximum pleasure you get to be my little bitch." Lucifer stated sarcastically pinning Gabriel's hands above his head.

"Lucky I love you, asshole."

"I am indeed." Noticing the other man's lust with happiness he kissed him softly again. "Keep your hands there, got it." Lucifer let the commanding tone of his voice wash over Gabriel, he started using it when Gabe admitted he found it unfairly attractive. Gabe himself said nothing just gave him this falsified glare and wiggled his hips. Releasing his wrists Lucifer slid his hands down the others toned chest stopping at his hips. From Adam's apple to belly button the Devil licked a line with his tongue and not once did he lose eye contact.

"I'm not begging." Gabe stated as if he had a choice. Unresponsive Lucifer went down farther licking over the man's shaft. Gabe stiffened unwilling to give in so easily even if had been 2000 years since he felt his lover's touch. Sure he'd had sex with many magik created women and men but it never satisfied him the way Luci did. At first he thought he was imagining it but as time went on the Trickster realized the only person who could make him beg on hands and knees was Lucifer. And for that Gabe earned a one way ticket to Hell but they'd have to catch him first!

Lucifer continued teasing Gabe knowing the angels every weak point but what made him break was that one spot of his back where Lucifer knew was the structural start of his wings. And damn were an angels wings the best sex spot of your existence.

"Please." Gabe whispered. He hated saying please it made him feel weak and girlish.

"Your wish is my command." Lucifer grinned at him before sliding down the man's body. Amused he slid his lips down the man's cock. "Dare me?" He made sure to prepare for the bitch face he received.

"No fucking shit, Sherlock."

"Who's Sher-. You know I'm not going to ask." Lucifer laughed loving that when it came down to it he was the only person on Heaven, Earth, and Hell that could get way with teasing him. Anyone else would be smited into next week with a little Loki prank to top it off. Giving in to the younger archangel he enclosed his lips around the man moving just right for the perfect friction.

Gabriel instantly moved his hips with Lucifer's mouth groaning in approval. As he increased his speed Lu watched Gabe nearly lift his arms several time only to stop and put them back. A few moments later he pulled away leaving Gabriel whining in annoyance. "Your turn." Luci sighed trailing a finger down the man's wet cock.

The candy addicted angel didn't waste a moment pushing Luci down back up and straddling him all in a few movements. "Does this mean your my bitch now?" Gabriel asked lips right next to the others ear.

Biting the lobe softly he awaited for the simple word. "Yes." Laughter bubbled up his throat as he softly massaged Morningstar's back being careful to be gentle with where his wings were. They may have not been visible but they were still there and Lucifer could still feel them. People quizzed him all the time, why do you always sit in chairs backwards Gabriel? I don't know dumb ass because I've got 3 sets of golden wings glued to my back. Pulling out of his musings he gently slid into Lucifer.

_This was love. _It was slow and gentle and it screamed I'll cherish you forever. So of course they were both rather bored. And Lucifer made that quite obvious when he let of a laugh that sound like it was also a moan. Rolling his eyes Gabe increased the speed.

_This was desire. _The want for each others touch, their loyalty to their significant other. "Fuck, Gabriel. Faster!" It was blatantly not good enough for Luci.

"Shut up ass wipe I'm monolouging in my mind right now." Gabe stated.

"Well aren't you a bag of cats." Gabe let out a laugh and went even faster. At this point any human would have most likely be shattered from the waist down but not an archangel. Hell, from the noises Lucifer was making he'd finally done it right.

_This was need. _The ache of being separated for so long, the drive to never leave each others side. They were finally getting it right. The promise: we've been ripped apart once but never again. Climaxing as their Graces collided, Gabe rolled off Lucifer. Curling up at the elder angel's side Lucifer draped his arms around him. Smiling Loki kissed Lu's nose in contempt. "I love you, Luci."

"As I love you."

"Want to do it again."

"Hell yeah."


End file.
